


After three nights

by Jackelaino



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackelaino/pseuds/Jackelaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu calls Shinji after 3 lonely nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After three nights

Shinji gathered the things on his messy desk and lay tiredly on his bed. Today had been an exhausting day and after dinner and a shower, he was hoping to sleep until Saturday's noon.

The teacher had assigned them too much homework that Friday and Shinji took the opportunity to do it all since they had gotten out early from school.

He breathed out and snuggled on his bed, wrinkling his dark shorts and blue under shirt. When his eyes were glued shut and his consciousness was flickering in and out for a nap, his phone buzzed slightly on his nightstand. It wasn't noisy but it was enough to push Shinji's mind out of sandman's arms. He glanced tiredly at his phone and reached out.

"Hello?"

"Shinji-kun,"

It was Kaworu. He hadn't gone to school for 3 days. On the first day of his absence, Shinji worriedly texted him the moment he got home and the white-haired revealed that he had caught a cold. He had asked Shinji not to worry but that he'd be absent for another day or two.

At the sound of his voice, Shinji beamed.

"Kaworu-kun! How have you been? Do you feel better?" He sat up.

"I do, Shinji-kun, thank you. Did I wake you?"

Shinji assumed that his voice still sounded a little slurred with sleep.

"What? No, I was just...you know, doing homework," He lied.

"Really?"

"Yes, and that reminds me," Shinji quickly changed the subject. "Do you want me to go give it to you, Kaworu-kun? It's quite a lot,"

If Kaworu noticed the changed of topic, he didn't say anything. "Actually, I already made it. I started feeling better a few hours ago,"

Shinji didn't know how the angel knew the homework but still, he said,

"Ah, in that case, I'm glad," Shinji smiled. "That means you'll go to school tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Shinji-kun." Kaworu reminded softly.

"Oh, right....Sorry, I just want to see you, Kaworu-kun," Shinji explained.

"And I wish to see you as well," Even when not seeing him, Shinji could tell he was smiling.

"Hah..." The dark-haired boy blushed. Kaworu and he were now.... a thing. You could call them a couple ever since Kaworu declared his love for Shinji one starry night when they were on his apartment roof and Shinji had reciprocated 4 months ago.

They've only gone as far as a heavy make out session, though.

Except for that time when they jacked each other off. Kaworu really liked to kiss his neck, too.

They just usually hung around each other's room and played video games.

"You should come over tomorrow," Shinji suggested. "I just wish I could see you now,"

"I could fly over there if you want,"

Yes, Shinji had always kind of known that his friend and now boyfriend wasn't exactly human. But he loved Shinji and that was enough for him. Hell, he could even be a demon and Shinji would still love him. Besides, sometimes Kaworu would take him flying across the city and that was amazingly fun. He quite enjoyed the ride and the view, although they had to do it at night. "No, you just got better and it's cold tonight," Now that he thinks about it, how had Kaworu even gotten a cold? He isn't even human and he could get sick... He'd ask him about it tomorrow.

"What do you want me to do?" The angel asked.

Shinji sighed. "Just talk to me, Kaworu-kun. I've been lonely,"

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun..." Kaworu sounded sad. "To think that I've caused you such pain..."

"You bring me anything but pain," He stated.

Kaworu mumbled something inaudible at the other side of the line.

"What?" Shinji questioned.

"Shinji-kun, I want to make you happy,"

"You do make me happy," Shinji argued, lying down. "If you were here, I'd hold you close,"

"If I were there, I'd hold you closer," Kaworu said sweetly.

Shinji's cheeks were tainted of red again. He knew very well just how corny Kaworu and he could get. Especially, when they got separated for a while.

"Heh..." He sputtered again, suddenly at loss of words. His body tingled and his toes curled.

"If I were there, I'd kiss your forehead, your nose and your cheeks,"

Shinji curled into a ball and closed his eyes. The tingling sensation increased when he did.

"Lower, Kaworu-kun," Shinji asked quietly.

"Your neck and your collarbone, too. Kiss the blush I know it's there,"

And surely, Shinji felt his neck and face getting hotter by Kaworu's words.

"There is one..." He admitted. Suddenly, the undershirt was suffocating.

"Good. Is it because of me?" The white-haired boy asked innocently.

"Yes, Kaworu-kun. It's all your fault."

"Oh, no. What should I do?"

"You should kiss me again." He suggested.

“I _am_ kissing you, your lips and your neck,”

Shinji tossed on his neck restlessly. The heat from his belly spread lower and to all his body. He could almost feel his boyfriend’s cool lips on his hot skin. He looked around. Misato was going to be working late and Asuka had gone to Hikari’s. He was all alone in the apartment. Just him and Kaworu’s kind voice.

Shinji ripped off his shirt hurriedly and ran a hand over his chest.

“Are you touching yourself?” The angel guessed. “Touch yourself, Shinji-kun,”

Shinji blushed. Obviously, he was embarrassed that he had been busted but he guessed that it’d be okay to do this kind of thing with Kaworu since they had already jacked each other off. What else could possibly embarrass him anymore? Besides, this was his boyfriend, Kaworu. To get more intimate with him sounded pretty good to Shinji.

“Don’t be embarrassed, come on,” Kaworu pressed.

And Shinji obliged, he slipped a hand into his boxers and stroke his half-hard length delicately until it was fully hard. He gasped and stroke harder.

“That’s it,” His boyfriend encouraged.

“I wish you were here,” Shinji admitted. “Touch me more,”

“I’ll run my tongue from your neck to your hips, just to make you happy and get lower and lower until I reach the point where I’m sure you’re all pink,” There was wind on the other side of the line. What was the angel doing?

The brunet moaned and closed his hand around his shaft more firmly. “Aah,” His hips buckled slightly.

“Can you feel my mouth around you, Shinji-kun?” The white-haired wondered.

“I-I can, I can,” The other confessed and pulled harder on himself. The angel’s instructions and honeyed voice was too much combined with his sinful actions. He groaned harder.

“You must be making a pretty nice face…”

The pilot quivered on the sheets, moving his hand faster and twisting it on the tip. “I’m about to…”

“Go right ahead,”

The accumulated heat from his lower regions expanded to its peak and Shinji came moaning loudly, shooting ribbons of white, where it ran down his legs.

Shinji gasped and quickly tried to recover. He panted and panted until his breathing calmed down a bit. He didn’t know he had closed his eyes until he opened them and the first thing he saw where ruby, brilliant eyes when he look through the window.

Shinji yelled and twisted on his sheets trying to cover himself up and his mess hurriedly.

“Kaworu-kun!” He exclaimed and let him in, sheets still tangled on his legs. “What are you doing here?!  I thought I told you to stay home!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, Shinji-kun,” Kaworu brushed his clothes. “But I felt like you were in need,” He explained, gathering Shinji on his arms and pulling him on his lap, sitting on the bed.

“Hmph, I _was_ , but still, your health…”

“I told you I feel better now,” And surely, Shinji felt something hard poking his leg. He really felt better, huh. “Besides, I couldn’t leave you here all alone… not after those 3 days.” He said sadly.

Shinji’s eyes softened and pressed a soft kissed to the angel’s cold cheek. It must’ve been chilly outside. He always wondered what was with Kaworu and why he suddenly felt sad whenever he left Shinji alone. Shinji honestly didn’t mind.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about that. What I think we should take care of, however,” He started, grinding his hips against Kaworu’s lap. “Is this hard thing in your pants and I don’t really think it’s your phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, quick and not really in character but I needed to get this out of my sytstem.  
> Please forgive any grammar mistakes!


End file.
